


Wait

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Community: 52_challenge, Gen, Hurt, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to wait for the others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Stargate 52 prompt "Fear," and my Advent Calendar prompt "Chill."

John sighed, and watched his breath hang on the frozen air for a minute. He knew, intellectually, that it was still quite cold out. He had been shivering for the last hour. However, he had recently stopped feeling the chill. It was a bad sign, he knew; he had taken the cold safety lecture when he was transferred to Antarctica. However, John couldn't help but test the situation every few minutes, breathing out and watching the ice crystals form, just to prove to himself that he should still be freezing.

The others should be back soon, though. And if he kept telling himself that, maybe they would appear. For about the seventh time that day, John cursed himself for deciding to go through the Gate without Teyla or a suitable replacement. There was a reason that SG teams usually operated in teams of four.

Rodney needed to get back to the jumper, as he was the only one besides John who could operate it and come pick up the wounded colonel. Ronon had to go with Rodney to protect him from the hostile natives that were still swarming the area. Had Teyla been there, she could perhaps have kept John less chilled, or at least taken his mind off of the cold and the pain. But she was back at home, with her baby.

John looked around again, searching the small amount of sky he could see for the Jumper. Fear rose up in his throat again at the sight of the clear pale sky, but he tried to push it back. It would make good sense to fly with the Jumper cloaked, given the propensity of these natives to shoot first and ask questions later. If he couldn't see the Jumper, then neither could they.

Still, the fear lingered, replacing the physical chill he had long stopped feeling.


End file.
